The invention relates to product identification and information display tags for merchandise suspended from horizontally extending support hooks and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to such tags which are easily attached to and removed from support hooks without being subject to inadvertent removal, and which display product information forwardly of the supported merchandise.
I have, in recent years, developed a range of product display tags of the above type for use with different types of support hooks, the tags in general being formed from plastic sheet so as to provide a mounting portion which attaches to a support hook at the back or proximal end of the hook, and an elongate portion which extends forwardly over the support hook (and the products suspended thereon) for presenting product information at the forward or distal end of the support hook. The product information may, for example, be provided on a label secured to a downwardly depending display portion of the tag located forwardly with respect to the distal end of the support hook so that the product information is conveniently displayed to a consumer or the like at a location forwardly of the merchandise. With display tags of this nature, when a product is to be removed from the support hook, the tag may be flexed upwardly and may fall back into position after the product has been released from the hook.
Since product information and display tags of the above type are generally only mounted on the support hook at the rear or the proximal end of the tag, the longer the tag, the more it tends of sag (flex longitudinally) under its own weight and generally become less stable laterally and longitudinally so that the tag may not present a sufficiently stable surface at its forward end for effective scanning of the product information, by a bar code reader for example. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a tag of the type described which has improved stability at least against longitudinal and/or lateral flexure thereof.